Make You Feel My Love
by dakota1013
Summary: A look at the different ways Rossi tries to show JJ how much he loves her.


**Summary: **A look at the different ways Rossi tries to show JJ how much he loves her.

**Author's Note: **This story is for ilovetvalot who had requested a story based on Adele's "Make You Feel My Love" several weeks ago.

**Disclaimer: **I wish I owned Criminal Minds but that role is still held by CBS. Unfortunately I don't own the rights to "Make You Feel My Love" either. I do own all the spelling and grammar mistakes though. :)

* * *

><p><em>When the rain<em>  
><em>Is blowing in your face<em>  
><em>And the whole world<em>  
><em>Is on your case<em>  
><em>I could offer you<em>  
><em>A warm embrace<em>  
><em>To make you feel my love<em>

Dave watched another tense exchange between Reid and JJ. In the weeks since Emily's return, there had been very little improvement between the two friends. The bond that once was is broken and Rossi wasn't sure whether JJ would ever be able to repair it. She had been trying to show patience with Spencer but the constant anger was wearing her down. In addition, Morgan wasn't even talking to JJ anymore. He just ignored her like she wasn't even there.

Dave watched JJ walk out of the bullpen and away from Reid. He wondered how much more she could put up with before she cracked or decided it was best for her to leave the BAU again. Of course, it may not come to that if Dave couldn't keep his frustration in check and he decided to kill both of them instead.

Dave decided there was no sense trying to talk any more sense into these two knuckleheads. God knows everyone had tried including himself. So instead Dave made his way down from his office and through the glass doors that JJ had just fled through. He may not be able to change how Reid and Morgan felt right now but he could make sure JJ was fine and could feel his love.

* * *

><p><em>When the evening shadows<em>  
><em>And the stars appear<em>  
><em>And there is no - one there<em>  
><em>To dry your tears<em>  
><em>I could hold you<em>  
><em>For a million years<em>  
><em>To make you feel my love<em>

If things weren't bad enough for JJ with the team, she also was dealing with the breakup with Will. Her return to the team had finally sealed the deal on the relationship. Things with Will hadn't improved once JJ had left the team as she had hoped and things only got worse after the "loss" of Emily. The final straw came with JJ's announcement that she was returning to the BAU. Will promised to remain a part of Henry's life but he was moving on. In the months since Will moved out, he hadn't kept his promise and had rarely seen Henry and as for child support there was none. JJ was essentially on her own to provide for Henry.

But JJ wasn't alone. Dave had been there from almost the beginning thanks to over hearing an argument between Will and JJ during a flight back to Quantico. JJ had tried to stonewall Dave but he was relentless in his determination to know what was going on. JJ had finally told him everything. Dave could not understand how anyone in their right mind would choice to leave JJ and Henry. At the end of the story when the tears came, Dave moved to the chair next to Jen and pulled her into his embrace. When the tears had stopped, Dave had carefully wiped them away and promised that no matter what he would be there for anything that she needed. And Dave had been true to his word. He had been there to help watch Henry when the baby-sitter cancelled, drove JJ to work during the week her car was in the shop and a long list of other items.

Dave knew he was in love with JJ. He had been taken with her from the minute they had met. With Will finally out of the picture, he was going to do everything in his power to show JJ that he was a changed man and that he loved her. He only prayed that she could love him in return.

* * *

><p><em>I know you<em>  
><em>Haven't made<em>  
><em>Your mind up yet<em>  
><em>But I would never<em>  
><em>Do you wrong<em>  
><em>I've known it<em>  
><em>From the moment<em>  
><em>That we met<em>  
><em>No doubt in my mind<em>  
><em>Where you belong<em>

With Hotch being reassigned due to the budget cuts, Morgan was officially in charge but Dave had made sure that he was the one to mentor JJ and help her gain her footing on the team as a profiler. Their friendship continued to grow and strengthen. With the team being on the road for the majority of the time since JJ's return, the separation from Henry was extremely hard. She missed him like crazy and while he was in good hands with Garcia it didn't change matters that she felt extremely guilty for not being there for him. In addition, she worried Will would try and use her travel against her to gain custody of Henry. During the late hours on the road, Dave had been there to listen to her fears and worries and he promised that Will would not take Henry away from her.

* * *

><p><em>I'd go hungry<em>  
><em>I'd go black and blue<em>  
><em>I'd go crawling<em>  
><em>Down the avenue<em>  
><em>No, there's nothing<em>  
><em>That I wouldn't do<em>  
><em>To make you feel my love<em>

While everyone may have thought Dave finally gave into Hotch's "suggestion" to host a team night and give a cooking lesson, the truth was he was doing it for JJ. If there was anything he could do to help fix the situation with the team then he would do it. While everyone did show up and no one managed to poison themselves with their cooking, it was going to take way more that one night to fix things with the team. Reid had left shortly after everyone ate and Morgan wasn't that far behind him.

Jen however had stayed after everyone else had left to help clean up the mess. It was there in the kitchen that JJ had asked Rossi why he wasn't upset with her. She had lied to him as well.

"Jen, you may not want to believe this right now but I didn't believe you," Dave replied.

"What?" She squeaked.

"You might have missed it but I am a world-class profiler and when you made the announcement I could tell something wasn't right. I didn't know exactly what but I was determined to find out. I did a little digging and found some oddities in the hospital records the night Emily was shot. I put two and two together and figured out Emily had made it but since Doyle was still out there she had to go into hiding to ensure her safety. I didn't want to compromise her or cause any problems for the people who did know she was alive so I kept quite. I knew that once things were safe, the truth would come out."

JJ reached out and touched his arm to get his full attentions. "Dave, I never wanted to lie to you or anyone."

"JJ, I know. I don't blame you. I'm proud of you. You made sure Emily was safe even when there was no guarantee she would ever be able to come back to us or not knowing how the team would react to the news that they were lied to. It takes a lot of courage and love to do that."

Dave's words of praise were more than JJ could have ever hoped for. The sincerity behind them caused tears to form in her eyes. "I would do anything for my family."

"I know you would and it's one of the many things I love about you." With those words, Dave reaches up and strokes Jen's cheek tenderly and tried to convey all his love in the simple touch and with his eyes.

"Dave," Jen whispers.

Silence reigns down on the kitchen as both stare longingly into each other's eyes. Finally Jen looks away before she does something to embarrass herself.

Jen finally says, "So if you knew about Emily, did you know what Derrick was up to as well?"

"Yes. I knew there was no way he would ever stop looking for Doyle. I don't totally approve of his methods of trying to keep people in the dark but he was effective in his search."

"If he would have been more forth coming we may have been able to help find Declan sooner."

"Maybe but we'll never know. I'm just glad we are all back together."

"So one more question?"

"Yes."

"How much longer are you going to continue to act as a buffer for me?"

Dave chuckles. "You noticed that did you? Well as long as it takes. You don't deserve the crap those two are giving you. If you being partnered with me helps then that is what I'm going to do. I think we did extremely well as partners over the summer with those 17 cases. I didn't appreciate all the frequent flyer miles, the crappy hotel accommodations and of course the unsubs but there is no one I would rather have been with."

With a small smile, JJ responds, "I totally agree. Thanks for the pep talk, Dave."

"Any time."

As much as Dave would have like to pull JJ into his arms and help banish the demons that plagued here he knew now wasn't the right time so instead he said "Since we finished off these dishes, let's get you home to the little man."

* * *

><p><em>The storms are raging<em>  
><em>On the rolling sea<em>  
><em>And on the highway of regret<em>  
><em>Though winds of change<em>  
><em>Are blowing wild and free<em>  
><em>You ain't seen nothing<em>  
><em>Like me yet<em>

As Dave emerged from a side door in their office building, he spotted Jen sitting at a picnic table in the commons area. Any time things got a little too crazy and the walls would start to close in, JJ would find her way out here to try and bring some peace back into her life. JJ doesn't notice Dave's approach since she is resting her back against the edge of the table surface and staring out across the green area as if it holds the truths she needs to find. When he was finally close enough for JJ to hear him, he spoke, "I thought I would find you out here."

Jen slowly looks up and gives a little smile that doesn't come anywhere near reaching her eyes. "Hey Dave"

Dave takes a seat next to JJ and asks, "How you doing honey?"

She answers, "I'm fine." but her eyes are unable to meet the concerned look Dave is giving her.

"Yeah. Tell that to someone who doesn't know you."

Her gaze finally lands on Dave's face when she replies with, "No really. He has a right to be angry with me."

Dave shakes his head as he grounds out, "No, he has a right to feel hurt about the situation but that does not give him the right to continue to be mean and hurtful to you."

"Dave, he just needs time."

"And time he will have but if he doesn't layoff the rude comments me and him are going to have words."

JJ lays a hand on his knee to try and calm both him and herself, "Dave"

"Don't Dave me. It's got to come to end but enough about Reid and Morgan. I actually came out here for a reason. Have dinner with me tonight?"

Dinner sounded wonderful but JJ was pretty sure she would be terrible company tonight plus she didn't want to burden Dave with any more of her problems. "Dave, I'm not sure I'm up to it."

Since Jen still hadn't removed her hand from his knee, he thought he would push his luck a little more and wrapped his right arm around her slender body and drew her closer to him. "Jen, now come on. It's been a while since we've had dinner together just the two of us. I know Henry is with Garcia for a sleepover so the little man is in good hands. It's my treat. You can sit back, have a good dinner and relax. I'll even promise to be on my best behavior."

"Hmmm…David Rossi on his best behavior. This I have got to see."

"So that is a yes?"

"Yes. I would love to have dinner with you." When Jen smiled this time, it finally reached her sparkling eyes.

"Great. I'll pick you up at 7m from your place."

"Sounds good."

Dave gave her another reassuring squeeze as he asked, "Are you ready to go back inside?"

She nods her head as she replies, "Yeah. Thanks again Dave."

Dave smiles and stands up and then pulls Jen up next to him. As they turn back to the office building, Dave places his hand on JJ's lower back and guides her back into the building.

* * *

><p><em>I could make you happy<em>  
><em>Make your dreams come true<em>  
><em>Nothing that I wouldn't do<em>  
><em>Go to the ends<em>  
><em>Of the Earth for you<em>  
><em>To make you feel my love, To make you feel my love<em>

Dave had been right on time to pick Jen up and when she had answered the door in a deep blue off the shoulder cocktail dress Dave lost all brain functions. He must have looked like an idiot with his jaw hitting the floor but he could not remember seeing a woman more beautiful than JJ tonight.

"You look gorgeous, Jen." Even to Dave's ears his voice came out much huskier than he intended.

At the compliment, Jen's cheeks flushed. "Why thank you sir and you look quite dashing yourself."

Dave loved seeing the blush on her face and that she liked what she saw in him. "Are you ready to go?"

"Yes. I've got everything."

"Then your chariot awaits my dear." After they stopped outside of Jen's place and she locked the door, Dave hooked her arm in his and guided her to his car.

As Dave drove through the streets of DC, the couple talked about the latest on the Redskins. While Dave liked the team, it was nowhere near the passion that JJ displayed. They were so caught up in their conversation that Dave almost drove past the restaurant. For tonight's little date, Dave had chosen a small intimate Chinese restaurant with excellent food. He wanted to ensure JJ was able to relax and just enjoy herself and if he was being totally honest he wanted to ensure he had her all to himself.

* * *

><p>Dinner had been a relaxing affair for Dave and JJ. JJ had entertained Dave with stories of Henry and David loved every minute of hearing about his latest adventures. JJ's love for her little boy could be easily seen on her face and it only made her look more beautiful to Dave. All too soon their dinner was delivered and they turned their attention toward eating and discussing each other's meals.<p>

They had both enjoyed their dinner and were now both sitting back relaxing when JJ finally broke the silence, "Dave, the dinner was excellent. Thank you."

Dave gave her JJ a small smile and replied, "It was my pleasure. I'm glad you enjoyed yourself. Do you feel up for a little walk around the park outside?"

Now it was JJ's turn to smile because she was going to be able to spend a little bit more time with the man she had been growing closer to for some time. "That sounds like a great idea."

"Great."

Dave helped JJ up from her chair and guided JJ away from the restaurant and over to the park that was located near by. Initially Dave and JJ were both lost in their own thoughts but eventually Dave broke the silence when he asked, "Jen, do you ever wonder about what the future will hold?"

"Yes. It seems like all I've been doing lately. Once I had Henry, I thought everything would be perfect. Will and I would eventually get married, maybe have another child together, buy a house, you know the American dream. When Will left those dreams shattered. For a time, all my thoughts revolved around ensuring Henry had everything he needed and I put my wants and needs on hold. However with time has come a new resolve to build a new future for myself."

"After three ex-wives, I can understand the disillusionment that happens when a relationship ends. I know it's been tough all around with Will and the team so I'm glad to hear you are thinking of yourself again. I've been worried about you. I see how Reid and Morgan's behavior has effected you and it's killing me not to step in and say anything."

"I know and there are days when I would love you to play the hero and ride in and fix everything. But I need to fix this myself. I would be more worried if there weren't the comments from Reid and the silence from Morgan. Their actions mean they still care. They just need time to work through their pain."

"Well like I said earlier they better stop soon otherwise I may not be able to stop from saying or doing something."

JJ grabs Dave hand as she stops walking and turns to him. "My knight in shinning armor."

Dave takes the time to stare into Jen's eyes and moves a stray piece of her blonde hair behind her ear before he softly spoke, "I'm no knight in shinning armor but you should know by now I would do anything for you."

JJ could feel the love radiating off of Dave and it was more than she could have wished for but she had to know for sure. "Dave, what do you see in your future?"

"I see a life full of happiness and love with a beautiful woman and our son and maybe if we are truly blessed a couple more children to fill our lives full of laughter."

"Dave?"

"Sweetheart! I know it may be too soon with everything that has happened but if you haven't guessed by now I want to make it perfectly clear I want you and that little man of yours at my side for the rest of my life."

David's words were a balm to JJ's heart and soul and she couldn't stop the tears from flowing.

"Please bella. No tears. If you don't feel the same then just tell me and we'll forget I ever said anything. We'll stay strictly friends."

"No, Dave. I don't think we can ever go back to being just friends."

"I see. Ok. Let's get you home."

"No. Dave. I don't think you understand. We've been dancing around each other for months and since you've laid all your cards on the table I think it's time for me too. You see I can't forget your words and I don't want to. You have been a great friend constantly showing me at every corner your love but like you I want...no I need more. I want to know at the end of the day that you'll be there. I want to know that I can touch you, kiss you, love you whenever I want." With the last word JJ utters, she places her hands on his cheeks and guide Dave's head down so she could finally bridge the last gap between their lips.

She kissed him gently at first but their passion quickly spiraled out of control. Dave ran his tongue along her bottom lip and JJ gladly opened her lips looking for a deeper connection. Dave pushed his tongue into Jen's warm and inviting mouth to dance with her's. Her taste was intoxicating and he was pretty sure he would never get enough. Dave pulled Jen tight against him and continued to plunder her mouth. Jen's arms had wound their way around Dave's neck and her hands were currently threaded through his hair. She loved the feel of his thick hair between her fingers. Her ministries were causing chills to run down Dave's spine, which in turned caused him to tighten his arms around her body. Jen's curves fit perfectly against Dave and there was no question from her how much their kisses were affecting him.

Air finally became necessary for the two so they reluctantly pull back from each other. Their hoarse breathing was the only sounds in the still of the night as they held each and savored the moment. But as much as Dave didn't want to let her go, he also wanted to take her home so they could continue this discussion in a more private atmosphere.

"Jen"

"Hmmm." Jen moves back slightly and looks into Dave's eyes. The love she had seen before was still there but in the foreground was want and desire.

"Jen, I think it's time I take you home."

JJ whispers, "Yes" as she moves in for one more quick kiss before they gather themselves and walk back over to Dave's car.

* * *

><p>The drive back to Jen's place had been a quite affair but Dave hadn't let go of her hand since they had gotten in his car. He needed the connection to keep him grounded because what he really wanted would have to wait until they were safely back at Jen's place otherwise they ran the risk of having an accident on the drive home.<p>

At Jen's place, Dave wasted no time in turning off the car and running around to open her door before she could make a move to get out. Dave opened the door and helped to guide her out of the vehicle. Before Jen could turn towards the front door though, Dave bent down and stole a quick kiss that only left both of them wanting more.

As they made their way into JJ's home, her nerves got to her. She definitely wanted David Rossi and if she was honest with herself she was falling in love with him too but could she live up to the woman from his past. The questions seemed to flood her mind like would she be able satisfy him and keep his interest for more than a week or two? Would he grow tired of her needing to place Henry's needs before his and hers? As if Dave could read her mind, he came up behind her and wrapped her in his arms. "Jen, what are you thinking about?"

Jen linked her fingers with his that were resting on her stomach. As she leaned back into his embrace and rested her head on his shoulder she said, "You know me to well."

"I would like to think I do but why don't you tell me what is running around in that pretty little head of yours."

"Dave, am I really what you want? I've heard the rumors and I just wondering if I can live up…"

That was all the farther JJ got before Dave whipped her around in his arms and slanted his lips over hers. She opened under his onslaught immediately and he ran is tongue along hers causing a moan to escape from JJ. A surge of male pride shot through Dave at the sound and he pulled her tight against is hard body. Dave releases JJ lips and trails kisses along her chin down her neck before he starts his journey north again. He nips her ear and then soothes it with his tongue before he whispers in her ear, "There is only one person I want and I can guarantee you she far exceeds anyone who came before. Does that answer your question?"

"I'm sorry."

Dave raises his arm to allow himself the ability to caresses Jen's cheek as he spoke, "Jen, there is no reason to apologize. I know I have a colorful past but there hasn't been anyone in a long time and you are it for me. I don't want anyone else."

With renewed confidence and a twinkle in her eyes, Jen replied "That's good because I only want you too. I was going to offer you a drink but I think we both want something a little bit more intoxicating tonight"

Dave grounds out, "I think you are absolutely right." and then his arms are sweeping JJ off of her feet and they are moving down the hallway to her bedroom. Dave came to a stop at the edge of JJ's bed and slowly let her slide down the front of him. "God you feel so good."

The sound of Dave's voice caused a wave of need to consume JJ. She needed him like she needed her next breath. She ran her hands up his chest and pushed Dave's jacket off his shoulders and then started working on opening each of the buttons on his dress shirt. As she was working to alleviate Dave's clothes as quickly as possible, Dave leaned down and started peppering JJ's neck with kisses. Dave's kisses were distracting her and forced her to take matters into her own hands so instead of trying to finish unbuttoning the shirt she ripped the shirt open sending the remaining buttons flying. Dave ripped the shirt off and threw it behind him.

With Dave's bare chest on display, JJ was free to run her hands over his physique and through his chest hair. She wasn't content with just touch though she also wanted to taste him. She leaned forward and placed a kiss directly over his heart and then moved on to gently nip at his nipple and then sucked it into her mouth. Dave was trying to let her take the lead but he was slowly losing his mind with want and need. JJ moved to his other nipple and paid the same attention to it. Meanwhile her hands had run down his stomach, which caused Dave to suck in his breath. After stroking his stomach a few more times, her hands landed on the top of his pants. One of her hands moved even lower to rub his long length through his pants. He jerked at his touch and grew even harder. Dave kicked off his shoes as her hands worked to open and unzip his pants and then she was pushing them and his boxer down over his hips and off his legs along with socks.

As JJ stood back up, she finally was able to look at him in all of his glory. Dave had always taken pride in his body but standing there naked while JJ still had all of her clothes on he was a little nervous. However those fears vanished when she murmured, "You are so hot and your cock is so thick and long. Dear lord I'm so wet just thinking about what it's going to feel like when we are finally joined. But before that I need to taste you."

With those words, JJ dropped to her knees and took him into her hands. Dave let out a loud moan at the intimate touch. It had been so long since someone else had touched him and her strong strokes were heaven and hell. JJ wasn't contented with just touching him though. Once again her need to taste Dave was too much to ignore and she leaned forward and took the head of his length into her hot wet mouth. As she licked and sucked, one of her hands stroked the base of his cock while the other hand caressed his scrotum and squeezed lightly. Dave was trying to think of anything imaginable to prevent himself from forcing himself even deeper into JJ's sweet haven. "Oh, fuck," he moaned as JJ made another lick around the sensitive underside before sucking him deep into her mouth.

Dave finally had enough and pulled her up and into his arms. JJ protested until Dave took possession of her mouth. She had driven him to the brink of insanity and now it was his turn. He made short work of removing her dress all the while he continued to make a meal out of her mouth. Once the dress was gone, Dave pulled back so he could take in the perfection that was JJ. Her skin glowed in the soft lighting of the bedroom. The black lace bra and pantie set was pretty but they were hiding perfection from him. So they were quickly dealt with as well. Finally she stood naked and proud in front of him as well. She was so fucking gorgeous and he had to lay claim to her now. Dave slid his arms around JJ once again and picked her up and laid her in the middle of her big bed. As she laid on the bed with her hair fanned out around her bed, Dave crawled onto the bed and bent down and gave her another soul shattering kiss.

Dave released her lips and moved down her neck and to the tops of her breasts. As he took one tight nipple into this mouth, he palmed the other breast in his hand. As he caressed her with his hand, he used his lips and tongue to torment her. His ministries were making her wetter by the second. She could feel her essence coat not only her core but her inner thighs too. Her clit pulsed and ached with every stroke of his tongue. Dave continued his journey south with his hands and mouth. He could feel her need radiating off her and knew he had to taste her. JJ moaned as Dave's mouth finally descended on her pussy. His whiskers caused the most intense sensation that she had experienced. His tongue teased JJ's core and when she didn't think she could possibly fly any higher, Dave added a finger to her hot, tight channel. "Dave," she choked out. "I don't think I can take any more"

"Oh bella, you will take this and more." Dave continued to tease and torment JJ. He added a second finger and she continued to ride his finger and tongue looking for paradise. "JJ, I want you to come for me." As he continued to pump faster and faster into JJ, he closed his lips over her clit and sucked for all he was worth. JJ screamed "I'm coming" at this actions and her body went taught. Dave didn't let her come down from her high because he kept stroking and licking at her cunt.

It was JJ's lust filled voice that whispered "I need you now Dave" that finally pushed him into action. Dave moved back up her body and allowed JJ to pull him into a passion filled kiss as she opened her self up even further to allow him to position himself between her legs. JJ then ran her hand down to Dave's cock and stroked him a couple times before placing his steel hard length at her entrance.

"JJ...protection?"

"I'm on the pill and my last checkup was last week and I'm clean. You?"

"I'm clean too sweetheart"

"Perfect because I don't want anything between us ever again. I need you now Dave. Please I need to feel you inside of me now."

Dave finally broke and slid into JJ inch by inch.

JJ had never felt so full in all her live. She had been in her share of relationships but never with a lover who was so well endowed. Dave had sweat running down his head and torso while he tried to hold still while JJ adjusted to his side.

"Dave, please!"

"Are you sure honey? I don't want to hurt you." The strain of trying to control his passion was evident on his face and just another reason why she loved him.

"The only thing that is hurting me is your inactivity. Now show me exactly what the great David Rossi is made of." Finally Dave began to move with short gentle thrusts which grew in speed.

"God you feel so good JJ. Your little pussy is gripping me so hard."

"Dave, please harder!"

Dave pulled JJ's legs higher and tighter around his waist as he drove a hard and fast pace into JJ's welcoming depths. Dave knew that he would never be able to get enough of her. He was quickly losing his control but he wanted them both to come together this time. Dave reached down and used his fingers to rub and tweak her clit. It only took a couple strokes before JJ was screaming her completion. Dave's strokes became erratic and then he was spiraling out of control too. "Oh, fuck yes! I'm coming!"

Dave was able to stop himself from fully collapsing on top of JJ but he did rest his head in the corner of her neck and shoulder. His harsh breathing was causing shivers to continue to run through her body.

After a few moments, Dave managed to gain enough strength to roll to his back and pull JJ into his side. He rubbed his arms down her back trying to soothe her. He should be bone tired but he could already feel himself starting to stir again at the thought of what JJ and him had just done. "You were amazing."

"I think we were both amazing."

"JJ, I love you"

At those words, JJ pulled and looked into Dave's face. The look of utter bliss on her face calmed all his fears that it was too soon to tell her."

"Dave, I know. Even when I didn't want to fully admit it I could feel your love with everything you did for me. I wasn't sure if I could ever say this to another man after everything that has happened but I love you too."

JJ leaned down and placed a toe-curling kiss on his lips before she pulled back and laid her head over his heart.

"Rest JJ. I'm pretty sure you are going to need all your energy tonight."

"Hmmm…I like the sound of that." While her body was still vibrating from the amazing love they had just made she was also tired from the long day so once her body grew slack Dave knew she had fallen asleep.

Dave couldn't believe at how the day's events had resulted in him getting everything he ever wanted. Laying in his arms was the woman he loved more than life itself and he promised to keep her happy, safe and well loved.

Finis


End file.
